In case of loading or transporting raw material products, semi-finished products, or finished products using a transport means such as a forklift or the like on factory floors and warehouses for various products, a pallet has been usually used to serve as a support for target products to be loaded or transported.
Such a pallet used for transporting and loading products has been manufactured by arranging a plurality of members, such as timber members having a uniform thickness, to orthogonally intersect with each other and fixing and connecting them with separate fixing means such as nails. However, in this case, there are various problems such as a long manufacturing period of time required for assembly, non-recyclability, and non-easiness of modification. Therefore, the inventors of the present invention suggested a pallet manufactured so as to be assembled in order to improve the efficiency in assembly, recovery, and transport of the pallet in the prior art document, Korean Patent No. 10-0987566 entitled “A prefabricated pallet”.
As for the prior art suggested herein, a pallet with an improved structure has a reduced weight and is provided with efficiency in assembly and disassembly, so that it is possible to reduce costs required for loading and unloading goods and also possible to transport goods more quickly.
However, regarding the prior art suggested above, various techniques for further improving the efficiency in transport and suppressing damage to a member which may occur during transport of a pallet using a transport means are being demanded.